Broken
by ParamoreRIOT
Summary: Bella moves to forks with Charlie after a tragedy. She meets the Cullens with their secret can she get passed it and can the Cullens fix her.Dunno if this is T or M rating no lemons but mild mentions of self harm. I'm gonna go with T but please correct me
1. My new life

**Hi okay this is my third story but only my second that is posted. I took my second down. Anyway words of warning. I'm gonna list them off in bullet points.**

**Cullens are Vampires.**

**Edward does not resent Bella's blood. Which means no runnign away.**

**Rosalie likes Bella.**

**Small mentions of self harm**

**Slightly gory letters. I really am not a fan of blood AND all that stuff so I aint gunna make my self pass out. :) **

**Edward and Bella ARE together**

**Jasper does not struggle with bloodlust**

**Enjoy.**

Ever since I was a little girl I had always felt out of place. Bella Swan never fitting in anyway. The plain brown eyed and moussy hair. I never knew why I just never seeemed to fit in. I had tried every 'group' they had at my school. I had joined cheerleaders. That was a disaster I nearly injured the whole squad with my clumsiness. I had tried goths. I really never fit in there. Populars but I am no way near as snobby and stuck up as them. Geeks actually let's call them educationally gifted geeks is a mean phrase. I fitted in there mostly because I had a 4.0 average. But after a while I had to move which was horrible because this meant I had to make friends and find my place all over again in a new school. Great. Well that was the plan my Mum Renee gave me the choice of travelling with her and her new husband aka my step father Phil Dywer whilst they were still in their honeymoon phase... or I could go and stay with my Dad Charlie Swan, Cheif police of Forks police station. I chose my Dad. Anyway it all started out as choice then it soon turned into a matter of the social. You see one week later I came home from my school ( which soon turned out to be my last day in Phoenix) I unlocked the door and pushed it open and suddenly cold washed over and I smelt... blood. I opened the living room door and saw handprints smeared up the wall in blood. I instantly felt light headed. Then I saw it a message. In blood.

**Isabella Swan **

**As you are aware we have killed your Mother and Phil.**

**We saved you a funeral as we have burnt their bodies.**

**I must say it was a very enjoyable experience. **

**Your mothers scream were... delectable.**

**So was her blood. It was sweet **

**Now back to the point at hand.**

**Me and my partner will find you and kill you.**

**We know your every move and where you plan to go.**

**However we will start to hunt you down in a year.**

**We fancy a holiday.**

**So one year to live your life.**

**Then we will end it.**

**Love from V and J**

Then I did the only thing I could have thought was best in this situation.

I screamed. I screamed until Mrs and Mr Caan burst in through the door.

Then I passed out.

**1 week later**

Then flight to Forks was boring to say the least. My limbs felt heavy as I never slept once on the plane as all sleep brought was nightmares. The blood and the message just replayed in my head over and over like a bad song that just stick in your head.

When I stepped off the plane I saw my Dad leaning against his cruiser when he saw me he gave a small smile and opened his arms wide. I ran faster than ever without tripping. I launched myself into his arms and he caught me hugging me and whispering soothing words because for the first time in 1 week I cried and the only one in that moment who could comfort me was my Dad and only him as he was the only family I had who understood what it was like to lose family as he lost me and my Mum when I was a baby. Not in the same way no but he lost us and it broke his heart.

I felt my Dad lift me into the cruiser and place me down he strapped me in and closed the door he ran and got my bags and placed them in the boot. He clambered in and turned on the car and drove.

To my new home.

The drive to Dads had been silent. He tried to make conversation but I just felt numb. He gave up and I felt bad I opened my mouth to speak but he just looked at me and shook his head an apologetic smile on his face. I smiled back though I knew it was more like a grimace.

We pulled up outside the house. Charlie took my bag and I thanked him.

He showed me up to my room and put my bags down.

" Bella I didn't know what colour you would want you room to be so I picked purple I hope thats ok."

" Dad it's fine." I smiled it's not like I would be sleeping peacefully anytime soon.

" Ok Bells I have signed you up to start school tomorrow I thought if I signed you up for a monday you could start at the beginning of the week."

" Fine Dad" I sighed.

" Ok then I'll see you later." thats one thing I loved about my Dad he didn't hover.

I unpacked my bags and sat in the silent room dreading the next day. I pulled up my sleeves of my top, the scars from the previous weeks activities just scabbing over. I had always hated blood but i found that cutting my wrists was a painful yet distracting way to rid myself of the past and future pain to come.

After adding a small cut just below my elbow and halting the blood I fell asleep.

The next day went alot like it did when I prepared for school back in Phoenix. I dresses tied back my hair slung on some jeans and a long sleeved top, grabbed my bag and ran down stairs grabbing a granola bar. My Dad had bought me a second hand truck which I loved as it was the total opposite of me. Indestructable.

I pulled up in the Parking lot and realised I was early. The only other car here was a shiny volvo. I took a sneak peek at the owner. The man in the driving seat had pale skin and unique bronze colour hair when I looked at his face he was smiling and did I love his smile. The other occupants in the car also all had pale skin but one had black short hair styled into spikes outward and the other female had long blonde hair and was a super model. The other 2 males were gorgeous as well one was large and bulky and very very scary and the other looked calm with blonde hair. It was hard to know which one was the most beauitiful I was tied between the greek god with bronze hair and the supermodel with long blonde hair.

Finally I got out of the car to go to the office. I being me tripped on my way landing flat on my face reopening a newly cut scar. Blood ran down my arm and humiliated I looked over at the occupantsa of the silver volvo.

They all had slightly pained looks on their face. Not one of laughter at my expense but one like they were... suffering because I had fallen in yet another clumsy act.

The bronze haired one climbed out of his car, gracefully, I noted. He reached me, still with that pained look but it had eased ever so slightly.

I clambered to my feet only to stack over them again. I heared a booming laugh, which I knew was at my expense. I saw bronzey glare over at the car.

Bronzey reached his hand out and I took it gratefully. It was ice cold but I never flinched.

" Thank you " I said smiling slightly. Then as if on cue I blushed. He smiled but I saw that pained look back again.

" It's ok" he said " My name is Edward Cullen" he gazed at me with golden eyes.

" My name is Bella Swan, I'm new here so falling over was not the best start to the day." I blushed.

He gave a full belly laugh. Eyes dancing with humor I found it hard not to laugh with him.

" Well then Bella please let me escort you to your first class." I grinned " But first met me introduce you to my family."

I gave a shy smile towards the car and got 4 enormous grins in return.

Edward led me towards his car.

Everyone inside the car exited it and were standing in couples.

" Okay Bella, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper" Alice hugged me and I saw Edward give her a warning glare. Jasper waved and smiled yet seemed slightly resigned.

I turned to the next couple.

" This is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett." Rosalie smiled at me which I returned and Emmett scooped me into a massive bear hug.

" Can't ... Bre...ath Em..Em.. met." Edward yanked me out of Emmett's arm to which Emmett pouted and I laughed.

" Emmett and Alice are my biological sister and brother and Jasper and Rosalie and twins. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

I smiled. To which Emmett had to say...

" Wow Bella you arn't a girl of many words." I blushed and Emmett laughed.

Alice then spoke up.

" I love all this making friends but we need to get to class, whats your first lesson Bella."

I looked down and saw Biology.

" Biology " I said.

" Oh you have that with all of us" Alice grinned.

" well lets get going" Edward took my arm and we all walked off to the big brown building.

We all turned into Biology room with Mr Varner (**i THINK thats his name) **

Everyone took their seats as I went to Mr Varners desk.

" His i'm Isabella Swan i'm new here." Mr Varner looked up.

" ahhhh yes, well please take a seat next to ... Edward Cullen, Edward please put your hand up."

Edward grinned and out his hand up and I found myself smiling. I placed my bag on the desk and sat down.

So far this day was going pretty good.

**Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon but I'm baby sitting so you know. **

**ParamoreRIOT aka Holly**


	2. The Truth

**Hi okay this is my third story but only my second that is posted. I took my second down. Anyway words of warning. I'm gonna list them off in bullet points.**

**Cullens are Vampires.**

**Edward does not resent Bella's blood. Which means no runnign away.**

**Rosalie likes Bella.**

**Small mentions of self harm**

**Slightly gory letters. I really am not a fan of blood AND all that stuff so I aint gunna make my self pass out. :) **

**Edward and Bella ARE together**

**Jasper does not struggle with bloodlust**

**whatever is in **_**italics **_**is someones thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**A special shoutout to ****bookworm142**** as they were my first reveiwer for this story. Thank you**

**A special shoutout to ****bookworm142** for putting Broken as a favourite story and story alert

A special shoutout to **maryam hashim** for putting Broken as a favourite story you are all very very supportive and it make me want to write more x

Me and Edward were sitting next to each other in biology. I sighed , I had made friends with 5 very nice people but I couldn't shake the feeling that when they found out about me and how broken and damaged I was they wouldn't want me around them as I may give them a bad name and I really didn't want that. I planned to tell them soon and then I could survive the heartbreak when they brushed me off because of how damaged I was and how my addiction to self harm would get in the way of having a proper friendship ever again. I couldn't help but feel such over whelming sadness at this. These were kind people I wanted these people as my friend they seemed pure and kind. They seemed very accepting towards me this morning. They never laughed at me when I fell well all except Emmett. They helped me and introduced themselves, something most students wouldn't do because I was the new kid. I knew something was going to change this friendship I had very quickly striked off with the Cullens. Sadness enveloped me again.

Edward noticed this. He put his finger under my chin to which I blushed and pulled my face up to meet my eyes with his.

" Whats the matter Bella." He murmered.

" Nothing, nothing I was thinking" I whispered back.

" Tell me " he pleaded.

" I'm not sure you will like it and I fear it may ruin this welcoming and warming friendship I have striked off with all of you." I muttered.

" Tell me" he seemed forceful.

" Fine but I am going to tell you whole family at once so I'll tell you at lunch" I begged back I didn't want to break down in the middle of class.

" Or you can come to our house for dinner tonight." he invited me.

" Ermmm I will have to ask Charlie first but yeah sure sounds... fun"

" Great I'll tell Esme and Carlisle." He said then turned back to the front of the class just as Mr Varner turned to the class. _Lucky_

The lesson went by quickly after that without a hitch. I was suprised to find myself looking forward to tonight. My self harming would have to wait till late.

Lunch arrived and I never knew where to sit. I looked around to see and empty table in the far corner. I started to head toward it just to find myself being led in the other direction my none other that Rosalie and Alice. They seated me at their table where the rest of the Cullens greated me. I noticed the rest of the cafeteria looking at me oddly. I looked questionly at the Cullens.

" We keep to ourselves usually" Edward answered my gaze. Oh then what was so special about me.

None of the Cullens answered that I thought for a second they already knew but then they had just met me and I didn't tell them and I'm sure Dad wouldn't have.

1 hour and about 5 times Emmett laughing at my expense and me and Edward getting to know each other lunch finished.

" What lesson do you have next Bells." Emmett asked.

" errrrrr gym." not good for a klutz like me.

" awww I would have like to see that" Emmett chortled.

" Do none of you have that" I asked whilst glaring at Emmett.

" Yeah me and Rose do" Alice declared and I felt automatically grateful.

" Well I'll meet you by the office" Edward murmered and he look resigned to leave me.

" Sure Edward I can't wait" I smiled and I honestly couldn't.

Me and Rose walked alone sharing pointed looks towards as she rattled on about tonight.

" So Rose how long have you and Emmett been together" I asked.

She looked at me curiously .

" Why do you ask" she questioned.

I had a feeling I had made a mistake asking that question.

" Oh you don't have to answer I was just wondering" I suddenly felt guilty I mean I had just met these people.

" Oh no no no it's not that, me and Em have been together 3 years." She looked sad when she said this.

"Oh you both act like you have been together much longer more like decades than a few years it's the same with Alice and Jasper." I stated

Rose looked uneasy. Alice then thankfully trilled that the class had already started so we better finish changing and get in there.

We all followed Alice into gym and I noticed 25 pairs of eyes shoot to me then to Rose and Alice then back to me.

I went up to the teacher and the whole class went silent. Great.

" Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here but please call me Bella." I said to Mrs Stevens**.( Made up don't kill me)**

" Oh well hello dear yes yes your quite the talk here, your Dad seems very proud of you."

I blushed and went absolutely red. Me and my Dad would have a little talk when I got back from the Cullen household tonight.

I was also aware of Alice and Rose snickering behind me. I turned and glared at them which they just laughed even harder at.

" Well Bella you can work with Mike and Jessica, Mike, Jessica please put your hands up." they did and I noticed the eager looks on their faces when they were told they were working with me. I walked slowly I noted as I didn't want to trip but still managed to and a pair of hands caught but just below my breasts. I was about to have ago when Mike apologized so I never said anything. I sort of made friends with them I found out Mike and Jessica were together but Mike kept flirting with me which was probably why Jessica had the up with me. Well it's not my fault her boyfriend is a chauvinistic pig.

The lesson passed slowly with me only hitting Mike in the face and twisting my ankle which is better then normal.

" So Bella I was wondering would you like to come over today to mine." Jessica asked.

" I'm sorry I can't I'm going over to the Cullens house." I asked giving her an apologetic smile.

Jessica eyes popped otu and her jaw dropped open.

" Your going over the Cullens house wowwwww" She said somewhat jealous.

" Why is that so shocking" I asked.

" Oh they never get to know anyone let alone anyone go over theirs " Jessica stated angrily " Why would they invite you it's not like your any different to anyone else."

Theres the bitter side of Jessica Stanley but she did have a point what was so special about me that made the glorious Cullens want to be my friend because even they had said they never really approached or got to know anyone.

" Well she is a lot kinder than you bitch." Rose said to her face before storming off dragging me behind.

I walked to the office to hand my slip in and meet Edward. When I came face to face with him the smile on my face would have lit up a whole room.

He had the exact same smile on his face and that only made me smile bigger.

I handed the slip in said goodbye to Mrs Cope and took Edward's arm which he was holding out for me.

He took me to the car and I said as I would offer to take my truck and follow them. Edward said he would drop the other off and come and pick me up.

After dropping my truck off saying bye to charlie and heating up dinner for him, Edward arrived.

" How did you know where I live" I asked.

" Oh everyone knows where chief Swan lives." he laughed.

I blushed.

We pulled up putide the house and to say I was shocked at the size of the mansion infront of me would be an understatement.

" Wow" I muttered and Edward laughed. " How rich are you"

" ermmm very " Edward muttered but he didn't seem happy about it.

" Wow" I repeated.

Edward led me inside where Carlisle and Esme greeted me.

" Bella how lovely it is to meet you" Esme hugged me gently.

" Bella it is a pleasure" Carlisle shook my hand. " We do apologize Bella but everyone except you and Edward have eaten" Carlisle muttered whilst glaring around the room at the rest of the Cullens.

" Oh it's ok honestly" I blushed and Emmett laughed to which Rose hit him.

I ate dinner with Edward just watching as he said he wasn't hungary. I felt like I was being scrutinized.

After dinner I remembered I had to tell the Cullens about everything that had happened and then they could make up their minds if they still wanted to be my friends.

I gathered the Cullens into the front room and told them I will tell them what I had to tell them and if they still didn't want to be my friend they didn't have to.

" Ok so where to start. 2 weeks ago my mother Renee and my stepfather Phil were killed in a gruesome attack." I heard several gasps but continued " There bodies were gone and blood was smeared up thewalls and a message was written in my mothers blood. It said that my mothers screams and blood was delectable. They had took their bodies and burnt them, we found the bodies in a dump around the block 5 days ago. there faces were burnt and there was slashes all over them but also bite marks." I took a breath to here more gasps but they sounded like they knew who or what killed my mother and Phil. Impossible, I continued " I moved to Forks from Arizona Phoenix to live with my Dad, it wasn't a choice I had to not that I minded I was going to anyway Mum and Phil were still in their honeymoon phase." my voice broke at the past tense and I felt Edward put a comforting arm around me and I felt my self lean into him. " Anyway the note said that this V and J the murderers were going to kill me in one year which if 50 weeks from now, they said they knew where I lived and my every move. So yeah I have 50 weeks to live" I was sobbing by now full out crying I was embarrased and tried to stop but found I couldn't then suddenly everyone was hugging me.

" I have not finished." They all pulled back and listened " This is the part were you may not want to be my friends " Alice interrupted but I put my hand up " I am broken, my life is messed up,I had police watching my house but everytime someone did they got killed and V and J was always written on the body" I whispered " Anyone who gets close to me dies and on top of that I have found that I am addicted to self harm." I pulled my sleeves up to show they the scars all over my arms, Carlisle rushed over to look at them and then said that they were not deep and nowhere close to a vain but that I should stop because it's dangerous. I laughed.

" It's stop the pain from my past and the pain I have in the future so there you go, thats my story now choose if you really truly want someone like me and your friend." I cried.

" Bella of course we do your kind and pure " I smiled " There are not many people like you." Edward whispered in my ear.

Then Carlisle butted in.

" Bella we have a secret to tell you" I heard everyone gasp and then attack Carlisle with questions.

" She has a right to know, it may have been our kind that killed her parents " everyone agreed.

Their kind what did they mean by that ? They were human surely but then again, they were so different.

" Bella we are Vampire and we think Vampire killed Renee and Phil." I gasped.

" Really " I squeaked. That is impossible no way but it made sense and the bite marks on my parents bodies oh my god.

" Bella we understand if you don't believe us but it is true and you can't tell anyone" Carlisle said pleadingly. " We will be killed by the Volturi we can be killed just by telling you that."

" I believe you " I muttered and I swear I heard everyone let out an audiable breath.

" Why would you believe us so easily" Edward asked.

" You beauitiful, you fast, your ice cold and you are definetly not human but I was always told I'm far to nosy for my own good" I blushed

" We swear Bella to protect you from V and J " Carlisle swore and everyone agreed.

I felt more at home than I had in years.

**So what do you think good or bad please reveiw paramoreRIOT aka Holly xxxx cookies and milk for anyone who does reveiw .**


	3. Stories

**Hi okay this is my third story but only my second that is posted. I took my second down. Anyway words of warning. I'm gonna list them off in bullet points.**

**Cullens are Vampires.**

**Edward does not resent Bella's blood. Which means no runnign away.**

**Rosalie likes Bella.**

**Small mentions of self harm**

**Slightly gory letters. I really am not a fan of blood AND all that stuff so I aint gunna make my self pass out. :) **

**Edward and Bella ARE together**

**Jasper does not struggle with bloodlust**

**whatever is in **_**italics **_**is someones thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**A special shoutout to **lpokorny83 for putting Broken as a story alert - hugs and kisses xoxo

**A special shoutout to **Heather98 for putting Broken on their favourites list - :) thank you xoxo

**A special shoutout to **TeamDraco for putting Broken as a story alert and on their favourites list - extra hugs and kisses xoxo

**A special shoutout to **Sasibell for putting Broken on their favourites list :) cheers woohooo xx

In the next chapter will be a very important Authors note. I know I hate 'em to but you must read it.

PLEASE REVIEW

I was sitting on the Cullens sofa very content.

I had Edward on one side of me with his arm around my shoulders but I had to have a blanket draped over me because being so close to a vampire for so long really gave me the chills. Esme had cooked me dinner which was a very simple but very tasty cheese and tomato toastie. Alice had asked if I wanted to stay the night and I had replied that I needed to check with Charlie if it was ok. Alice gave me their house phone and I smiled.

I went to get up to go in the garden, when Edward pulled me down. I looked at him.

" Bella no matter where you go in the house or anothers house we would still be able to hear you" he stated.

"Oh" I blushed.

Suddenly Alice jumped up squealing. Edwards face looked shocked.

" Ermm why does she look like she's had way to much coffee and Edward like he has seen a ghost." I asked

Emmett laughed and Jasper was snickering which got a dirty glare from Alice which shut him up straight away.

" Oh Bella we forgot to tell you well some vampires have special gifts. I can see the future, Jasper can feel your emotions note why he looks confused, happy and shocked thats our 3 emotions so I am guessing that little bit of lust that everyone feel is that Em is thinking about Rose again" she looked at Edward. He nodded and I laughed,

" Oh finally Edward here can read minds" I gasped and paled a little I really didn't want anyone reading my if he saw that I liked him more thatn the other Cullens oh god.

" Oh silly Bella I can't read you mind and for some reason you are very fuzzy for Alice and Jasper here as well meaning Ali can't see you as well and Jasper gift sometimes doesn't work as well on you." Edward said

" Is their something wrong with me." I asked.

Everyone laughed.

" We tell you that we are vampires and some of us have gifts and you think you are weird." Edward laughed.

" I better call Charlie." I went into the garden given Esme and Carlisle a small smile as I did.

I dialed the number and waited for him to pick it up. On the third ring he did.

" Hello"

" Hey Dad"

" Bella hey how is everything going"

" Good Dad ermm I was just wondering can I please stay the night" I knew no was the answer but I really wanted to find out more about my friends.

" Sure" he answered.

" Really" I gleefully replied.

" Sure I don't see why not" I knew he was smiling. " Bella I'm glad your making friends the death really hit us an..." he cut off. " You okay."

I was sobbing, he knew that .

" Thanks Dad I gotta go." I sobbed.

" Bye Bells" He was sorry he never called me that unless he was sorry.

I put the phone down. I sat on one of the benchs sobbing my face in my hands. It was stupid even anyone mentioning the death and I broke down.

A cold arm wrapped around me, Edward's.

" Hey you okay"

" Yeah fine" I answered.

" No your not" Edward said and placed loving kisses on my forehead.

I snuggled into Edward and had never felt so comfortable in my life.

I looked up at Edward and he was looking down at me. I sat up and looked into his gold eyes.

I put my hand up.

" Can I " I asked.

" Sure" I put my hand on his cheeks and traced the contours of his face so smooth and sharp yet so beauitiful. Edward leaned into my touch and looked at me with his piercing gold eyes. He had the smallest smile on his face and I smiled back. My thumb traced his lips which were plump and rosy pink. I looked into Edward's eyes and I saw adoration, happiness and ... love.

Next thing I knew our lips had met and I was sharing my first kiss with a greek god. I reached up and put my hands on neck. He reached up amd sat me on his lap and we continued kissing until I needed to gasp for breath. We leant our foreheads against eachother and I grinned, _that was amazing_ I thought and I heard Edward gasp.

" What" I asked worried.

" I just heard your thoughts " he smiled.

I got worried. Oh I didn't want him to here my thought constantly.

" What did I think" I was so worried and Edward saw this and pulled me closer to him.

" Don't worry I only heard ' that was amazing' " he smiled " yes it was by the way"

" Ok what am I thinking now" _please please don't let him read my thoughts_

" Nothing it's silent, did you want me to hear your thoughts " I shook my head no. " Ok try now " _I love you_

" I love you too " he smiled.

" So you heard them, maybe it's only when I want you to hear my thoughts" Edward nodded .

" C'mon lets go indoors " he whispered as he placed another loving peck on my lips.

He took my hand and led me indoors.

Everyone smiled or grinned at us and I looked down blushing.

" So Eddie has a mate woohoo" Emmett yelled and I grinned when Edward growled.

Rose whacked him over the head.

"Ok I think we should tell you our stories Bella." Carlisle murmered.

Carlisle started,

" I was the son of an Anglican pastor. I was born sometime in the early 1640s in London, England during a time of religious and political upheaval. My father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As my father aged, I took over the raids. I was less at ease about killing as my father was, but I was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. I led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what my father would do, I hid myself in a potato cellar for the painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, and tried various ways of killing myself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. I found that I could survive off animal blood and I considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, there by killing them. I trained as a doctor and was very lonely thats when I found Edward "

Edward then spoke

"I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Though I mentioned that I doesn't remember it very well, I grew up in an old-fashioned family life style. I wanted to enlist in the army during World War One while I was growing up. That changed, however, when me and my parents became sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. My father, Edward Masen Sr., died in the first wave of the influenza. Before my mother, Elizabeth Masen, begged the doctor who was taking care of us who happened to be was Carlisle, to do everything within his power to save me. Carlisle acted on her wishes when I was near death himself. After my mother died, Carlisle took me from the hospital, brought me to his house, and there changed him into a vampire.

I had a rebellious period at the beginning of my vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. During my lone time, I used my mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as I was serving justice, it would not matter that I was feeding on humans. A few years later, I regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's way of life of drinking animal blood, rather than human."

Esme then started to speak

" I was born in 1895. I lived on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio.I met Carlisle for the first time, when I was sixteen years old and had just broken my leg climbing a tree. Carlisle soon moved out of town, but I never forgot the experience. Initially wanting to move West to become a school teacher, I was pressured by my parents to remain and marry. At the age of twenty-two, I married Charles Evenson, hoping to please my parents and willing to attempt to be happy, but soon realized my husband was an abusive man. Despite it, I tried to become a good wife, and my parents coached me to keep face, and much to my relief, my husband got drafted during World War I.

I enjoyed a happy period while he was away, but Charles returned in 1920, starting his abuse again. I struggled to break free from him.I ran away, discovering a few days later that I was pregnant with his son, who was born in 1921, only to die a few days later of a lung infection. After the baby's death, I felt that I had no longer any reason to live, and attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Brought in the morgue, I was presumed dead, but my heart was still beating faintly. Carlisle was working in the area at the time and recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated ten years earlier. To stop me from suffering any longer, Carlisle decided to change me into a vampire. When I first woke up as a vampire, Carlisle told me all about the vampire world; I joined the Cullens' coven in 1921, and later married Carlisle."

Rosalie begun her story

"I was born in Rochester, New York, in 1915; I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression.

One day, my mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship, I stumbled across my drunk fiancée and his equally drunk pals; Royce bragged about my beauty which eventually led to ne being brutally gang raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. " I gasped and Rosalie just smiled at me sadly.

"I was found by Carlisle , the scent of blood having attracted him to the me. He carried me to a room where he turned me in a vampire, worsening the pain I was already in. I soon avenged my death by killing Royce's friends. Having saved Royce for last, I donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, I entered the room where I tortured Royce to death. Though I killed seven men, I was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist. After my transformation, I became a permanent member of the Cullen family."

Emmett then begun

" I worked on the railroad with my older brothers and I was the youngest of a huge Scotch-Irish-Amercian brood. I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in 1935, two years after Rose had been changed. When Rose came across me, I was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. It took all of Rosalie's strength not to kill me. Basically I woke and fell in love woohoo. I offically have the physical age of 20 " He finished and I laughed.

" Can you ever be serious" I asked.

Carlisle spoke up " Alice and Jasper joined our coven 50 year later. Alice doesn't remeber anything before the transformation only that she woke up in an aslyum and Jasper was changed by 3 vampires and had to fight in vampire works during the time on the Confederate Army . Jasper has always been a soldier. He lied about his age to get into the army at 17 . Jasper didn't tell us much but we do know he is a figheter."

I looked around the room to notice that Alice and Jasper were not here. _Where's Alice and Jasper_

" They went to hunt" Edward spoke towards me

" Dude she never spoke" Emmett said

" I can read her thoughts but only when she want me to " Edward answered sounding smug.

" Wow nice one Bells" Emmett yelled thumping my fist to his lightly.

I blushed and sniggled into Edward.

" So are you two together" trust Emmett.

I looked at Edward who answered

" yes"

**I copied but edited ever so slightly the speeches which emmett rosalie carlisle esme and edward said of of wikipedia as i forgot how each of them became vampires.**


	4. Read This

**Enjoy.**

**Please Reveiw**

**Ok Important Note **

**I am going away for 2 weeks with no internet connection or anything. I will not be able to update so I am sorry but when i get back I will update as soon a s possible as I will be preparing for my little sister 5th birthday which will be manic as I have to set it up for 20 other 5 year olds.**

**I AM SORRY**

**Holly **


	5. read this or no more story

**Okay so I don't think I am getting enough reveiws I don't usually fuss over stuff like that but I am trying hard and without reviews I just dont feel like posting anymore so I am setting a limit if I get 5 reveiws by the 10th of september 2010 I will update a chapter more than 5 and I will update 2 chapters in a week.**

**Oh I also forgot to add Disclaimers in the chapters so here it is.**

**I Holly H do not own Twilight if I did I would be trying to get a date with Robert pattinson or I would be out buying a yellow porsche 911 turbo.**


	6. Scare

**Hi okay this is my third story but only my second that is posted. I **

**took my second down. Anyway words of warning.**

**I'm gonna list them off in bullet **

**points.**

**Cullens are Vampires.**

**Edward does not resent Bella's blood. Which means no running away.**

**Rosalie likes Bella.**

**Small mentions of self harm**

**Slightly gory letters. I really am not a fan of blood AND all that stuff **

**so I aint gunna make my self pass out. :)**

**Edward and Bella ARE together**

**Jasper does not struggle with bloodlust**

**Enjoy.**

**I would like to say thank you to ****Mc Alice Bella Grey as she put a stoy alert for Broken and favourited Broken oh and reveiwed check her out THANK YOU.**

**I would also like to say thank you to VampyreLove & RogueRaina for revewing cheers hugs and kisses. XOXO**

I smiled.

Me and Edward were finally together. I had my vampire yet even I knew I was still not worthy of his love I mean, he was a glorious vampire gorgeous beyond words and I was plain bella swan.

" Bella do not think of yourself like that you are not plain you are beauitiful beyond words and compared to your purity I am a monster." Edward said.

" I love you " I whispered.

" I love you to my beauitiful Bella." Edward kissed me gently on the lips.

Emmett gagged and Rose hit him over the head .

" Believe it or not you big baboon but you used to act like that to you twat" Rosalie scolded.

Emmett looked up ay Rose with puppy dog eyes and whispered in her ear something everyone else heard because Edward gagged. Then Em picked Rose up and whisked her upstairs.

I looked at Edward who looked slightly sick and then I realised he could read their thought. I reached my hand up and stroked his face. His eyes looked down at me and I saw pure happiness in them I leaned up and kissed him to which he responded. He picked me up placed me on his lap ad we kept kissing till I needed to pull away for air. He laughed and I saw Esme and Carlisle smiling happily they truly were happy for their son yet I couldn't help but blush.

Edward swiftly stood up and went and chose a DVD for us to watch, he put in titanic which ended in me crying and Edward consoling me. It was beyond embarrising.

**Next day**

I went to school feeling refreshed but that feeling ended very soon when the gossiping about me and Edward started but for some odd reason it just made me want to hold and hug him even more infront of everyone so they knew he was mine. Edward was my vampire.

Obviously by the time I got home Charlie had heard of this and confronted me about it.

"Bells are you and that Edward Cullen boy seeing each other."

" Yeah we are" Charlie looked taken aback by my tone he obviously thought I would try to deny it but I held no shame for edward so no I would not try to deny my love for him.

" Oh ok" end of convosation Charlie never was one for looking into my really private life like boys and sex and he definatly avoided trying to get involved in shopping and makeup I guess we were very similar that way. I remember when he tried to give me the talk, we both ended up embarrased and when i got to my room I cracked up laughing. Life was perfect then. Mum was still here and I didn't have to suffer the nightmares oh and yeah I didn't have a serial killer after me.

I prepared dinner and put it in the oven. I really hope Charlie like chicken enchiladas.

Just then Edward knocked at the door. I opened the door and Edwards face turned to one of disgust.

" What is that smell" he choked out.

" Chicken why is it really bad oh god what if charlie don't like it whenever I have cooked this before it has been fine." I said in a rush. I was mortified.

" Love honestly its fine just vampires don't eat human food so everything smells bad to us." he laughed.

" Edward do you ever wish you were human again." I murmered I didn't know if this was a sore subject for Edward.

" Yes before I met you there were times when I wished so much I could still have my family and be in love without fearing that I would hurt my beloved" I sighed " But nearly not as much as Rosalie"

" Why does Rosalie wish to be a human." I asked perplexed.

" Rosalie wants a child, she is very selfish, Emmett would give up the world for her and she would give up the world for a child. She blamed Carlisle for the first few years, he felt awful."

" That's terrible, but why do you no longer wish to be human." I wanted to know.

" Because I never had anything to live for" he smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

I finished the chicken just as Charlie walked in.

" Bells that was delicious" Charlie smiled.

I smiled and walked to my bedroom.

To see as flash of red hair jump out of my window I turned my head to look at the wall.

**Bella **

**we have enjoyed our break and are getting bored**

**So we will be coming for you early.**

**1 week you have and your precious Cullens won't protect you.**

I sobbed then grabbed my phone and called edward to come over.

This was beyond frightning.

**A/N I CANT UPDATE MUCH ANYMORE AD I HAVE MY FIRST GCSE COMING UP AND AM STUDYING LIKE MAD SO I AM VERY SORRY SO YOU WILL HAVE TO BE PATIENT BUT KEEP THE REVEIWS UP PLZ X**


	7. Preparation

**Hi okay this is my third story but only my second that is posted. I **

**took my second down. Anyway words of warning. I'm gonna list them off in bullet **

**points.**

**Cullens are Vampires.**

**Edward does not resent Bella's blood. Which means no runnign away.**

**Rosalie likes Bella.**

**Small mentions of self harm**

**Slightly gory letters. I really am not a fan of blood AND all that stuff **

**so I aint gunna make my self pass out. :)**

**Edward and Bella ARE together**

**Jasper does not struggle with bloodlust**

**Enjoy.**

Edward was over within the next two minutes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him no matter how terrifying the situation, just one look at his angelic face made me feel on top of the world.

However his face wasn't exactly the most inviting. When I saw my beloved's face he looked frightful, horrid he looked like a ... Vampire.

Edward sat on my bed and I just stood there and watched him. His eyes met mine and his arm shot out and pulled me on top of him. I laughed no matter how dreadful the matter was he could make me smile no matter what. He stared at my face and stroked down the length of my cheek.

Suddenly I heard a gagging noise and the sound of chimes. I turned my head to the left and there stood Emmett gagging but with a amused look upon his face at Edward and I's affetion. Alice stood their happiness upon her face at our love and smiled back at her.

" Well c'mon you two, I do believe we have two Vampires to stop." Alice chimed, to which Emmett pounded one fist against his palm. Edward sighed and placed me upright.

"Bella I swear sweetheart that you are safe" he murmured whilst kissing my nose tenderly.

I smiled .

" I know " I kissed his once more and he picked me up and placed me on his back. He leapt out of the window.

5 minutes later

I opened my eyes and clambered off of Edward. I sat on a nearby stone and gathered my self so that I didn't throw up all over Edward's shoes.

I stood up and walked into the Cullen's living room hand in hand with Edward. I sat on the loveseat next to Edward and Esme, who smiled and got me a water. She knew I hated piggybacks and that I got dizzy, so everytime she always had a water waiting.

Carlisle smiled and laughed lightly at my rough state, to which I glared and he held his hands up in mock defence.

I settled into Edward's chest and practically melted. I was vagually aware of the Cullens talking quietly about the oncoming fight over my protection.

" I don't want you to get hurt over me " I mumbled.

Bad idea. I heard several growls and I sighed whilst settling stayed over. I huffed and woke up. I heard a low growl next to me and saw Edward.

" Whats wrong" I asked.

" Wait for it" he growled.

Suddenly I was in the air, my eyes flew open as I flopped back down on the bed with a thump and rolled off.

" Owwwwww" I got up and rubbed my arm. Emmett was sitting on the bed laughing his head off. Edward was growling furiously at him. I giggled.

" See Eddie - poo she don't mind, do ya bellsy." Emmett snickered.

" One Emmett , his name is Edward, you know E-D-W-A-R-D and I don't mind when I don't get hurt, so lucky for you this time I don't mind you 'waking' me up and finally my name is Bella as in B-E-L-L-A." I grumbled, what it's early.

This time it was Emmett growling.

" B-E-L-L-A I have been alive for 70 years I do know how to spell " he whimpered.

" Clearly"

I clambered down the stairs with Edward still laughing.

" Are you sure your arm is okay" He asked concerned

" Yes Edward it's fine" I muttered.

We were stopped downstairs by Alice.

" Oh god they are coming to Forks, today" Alice whispered.

**( I was gonna stop it there butttttt i'm in a kind mood )**

Edward placed me on the loveseat and it was ontl when I felt his hands go around me and try to keep me still that I realized I was shaking terribly.

I started to cry.

" Why can't they just leave me along. They took the only 2 people who have been there for they just take me. I know thats want, they want me but they won't stop there."

" Isabella listen." Carlisle said from in front of me.

I looked up at my second father figure.

" V & J, there is only two of them there is seven of us. Thats 3 on each and Edward looking aftr you. " Carlisle murmered before kissing my forehead.

My cries setted down and I blushed.

" Sorry" I whispered.

Alice went into another vision. I knew it was a bad one when Edward growled and Alice let out a strangled sob.

" They will be in the field in a hour there is just two of them, however they have recently ermm fed. This will make them slighty stronger and faster. V is called Victoria and J is James. They are mates. James is a tracker."

Everyone hissed at this information.

" Whats a tracker" I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

" It means he can track whoever he wants to find no matter what. "

I was shocked.

" Does Victoria have a power" I questioned.

" Yes , it's self preservation. Odd considering he mate is a tracker and that she can't be tracked no matter what." Alice muttered.

" Bella you are to stay here with Edward." Alice told me.

"fine" I sulked

30 minutes later all the Cullens had left to go and track down my mothers killer and my tormentors.

I settled into the sofa absoultly out of my head with worry.

Please let them be okay.

**Okay so I dont know when I will be able to next update. I still dont have a beta so please dont kill me if my spelling an grammer is not that good :( **

**So anyway please r & r x**

**Holly xxx**


End file.
